Naruto no Yautja
by gamersxtreme
Summary: Naruto is save at a young age by a stranger and is taken away to be trained by the best hunters around. see the raise od Naruto Uzumaki ninja of Konoha and Adopted Yautja Naruto x Tenten
1. Demons and Heros of all sorts

Naruto was saved by a mysterious stranger at a young age taken away to be trained by the best hunters around. Naruto Uzumaki Ninja of Konoha and adopted Yautja.

I don't own Naruto or anything involving Yautja race

Chapter 1ish demons of all sorts

Darkness surrounded the village of Konoha. It was a peaceful night like all days in the village hidden in the leaves the only thing out of the ordinary was that fact that it was one of the hottest days of the year today. The few remaining villagers outside walk around without a care in the world not noticing the pair of eyes watching them before the shadow disappeared from the tree it was in.

Naruto was scared for his life at the age of four well he had always been scared the villagers had always seemed to hate him and try to cause him hard when the old man

Hokage the only one besides the ramen chief and his daughter to show him kindness was not looking. The orphanage had kicked him out a few weeks ago causing him to live on the street and now he was trying to out run a ninja with a black robe and white mask on that looked like a tiger. He made a quick left into an ally trying to confuse the figure as much as his four year old brain could take.

Tiger was having the time of his life he was recently appointed into the anbu block ops and now he had the chance to kill the Kyuubi brat. His smile increased more as he continued to play with the boy chasing him around the village at a slow pace. He remember fighting the beast he remember watching in horror as on of the beasts paws came down on his girlfriend crushing her flat. And with that memory his rage grew as he chased the boy into an ally with only one entrance. Had he paid more attention he would have heard a soft crackling noise. Quickly increasing his speed he appeared in front of the boy slamming his fist into his gut knocking him into a wall.

Naruto cough up some blood as a fist hit his stomach slamming him into a wall. He held back some tears as he looked at the white tiger mask covering the attackers face. "Who are you?" He cried out. Now living in such hard conditions caused Naruto to adapt to learning language fast so he could survive on the streets. His eyes widened as the figure took of his mask revealing a man with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Just call me tiger kid for it's the name of the one who will kill you demon." The figure spoke out as he drew his katana off his back raising it over his head and lowering it towards the young boy in front of him as he heard the sound of a blade.

Naruto sat in surprise mixed with fear as his attacker was still standing the blade inches from his head but not moving the attacker had a hole in his gut and it looked like his blood was attached to a transparent object.

"What?" Tiger gasped spitting up some blood as he was lifted a foot off the ground. Before the blade inside of him retracted causing him to fall on his back. Tiger looked in horror as a figure started to appear out of thin air. Covered in body armor with various skulls decorating it and a metal mask covering his face with dreadlocks. He wore fist net all over himself and had a foot long blade coming out of a gauntlet on his arm. The figure let out a grunt before swinging his arm and blade at tigers face getting a scream before all was silent and tigers head rolled on the ground. The figure picked up the anbu mask securing it to his belt as well as bulling out a bag and placing the head inside. When this was finished he let out a grunt of approval before turning his attention to the blond haired boy next to him.

Naruto was scared out of his mind he was saved by this stranger who killed the attacked with such ease and he was now looking at him. 'Is he going to kill me too?' Naruto asked him self before the figures blades retracted and he started to walk to him.

Unknown to both the blond and stranger a giant fox opening his eyes before muttering one word. "**Yautja**" and returning back to sleep.

Naruto let out a wimpier as the figures and reached him picking him up by the shirt causing Naruto to faint. The figure then went to his left wrist clicking a button causing him and to boy to disappear as he jumped on to the roof of the nearest building and outside the walls of the village hidden in the leaves. From his crystal ball Sarutobi let out a deep breath and he knew he could not stop this figure as a single tear dropped from his face. 'Im sorry Naruto.' He thought as he silently wept in his office.

Authors note:

I know this chapter is short but it is only the intro to the story the next chapter will be longer.

This story will be updated but probly not as much as my other stories I just had this idea come to my head last night and had to write it.

As for the pairing it will be Naruto tenten cause tenten rules :P

For those who wonder wtf is a Yautja I ask you this what other character has a metal face mask dreadlocks a wrist blade gauntlets active camo fist nets plate armor clothes and makes crackling noises? If you cant answer this then I make it simple the Predator! Yautja is their real names


	2. Adopted Family and Training

"" Speaking

'' Thought

"" **Kyuub/ jutsu**

"_hi" _Yautja language

Chapter 2

Space was quiet as always considering the fact that it is a sound proof. But tonight seamed extra peaceful the only out of the ordinary thing was the giant metal ship almost gliding in a steady pace.

Inside the lights were dim a few flickering on one of the various hall ways. Skulls of all shapes and sizes lined the walls, the newest was a human with a white tiger mask covering it. Low crackling was heard as for mask figures were making various grunts and crackling at each other as if arguing about something. In another room on a metal table laid Naruto Uzumaki striped down of all cloth on his body above him sat another masked figure this one had a more shiny new mask. Each mask seamed different in design one of the only ways of telling them apart from a distance. This seam to not have experienced damage at all showing that this one did not get out much. In the corner stood the one who had killed the Anbu with another figure with his back turned facing the wall making various noises as if talking to the masked rescuer from the back of the head you could tell he had no mask on but his face could not be made out.

The new mask had a tray full of strange tools. He let out a grunt as he connected a wire with a sharp point to it into Naruto's arm. Beside the table a hallow gram appeared showing a full scale version of Naruto before the some reading appeared in strange characters next to it. New mask let out a cackle as it flick a switch and a big glass type camera appeared from above casting a faint light over Naruto. The full hologram of Naruto change the skill pealed of revealing the muscle tissue before more reading came up. New mask gave a grunt before pushing a button and this time his muscles disappeared and his organs appeared more reading appeared as he hit another switch and a faint blue glow filled the hologram of Naruto. New mask gave a surprised grunt getting the attention of the other two in the room the unmasked figure stayed while the anbu hunter walked over looking at it before making a sign with his hand and a nod before walking back.

New mask took down more readings as a burst of red covered the blue for a minute before dieing down and more reading were taken down as the shape of a fox head appeared in the red by where Naruto's gut would be, still new mask took more readings. As the machine now showed his dna with a number appeared next to it giving a disproved grunt new blood flicked a switch and a canister of green liquid rose from the ground quickly taking a tube he attached it to the canister and then to Naruto's arm causing the liquid to drip into his body. He watched as the two digit number increased into a three giving a more satisfied grunt he unhooked the tube and canister that was now empty and started to measure different parts of the boys body checking things from muscle size to height and fingernail length. (wtf lol) quickly grabbing a knife he made a small incision taking a small skin sample. Grabbing a piece of cloth he got ready to cover the wound only to watch as a red glow covered the wound. Giving a grunt the one the figures walked over though the unmasked watched from afar. As the wound close in a few seconds leaving unscarred tissue. Grunting in surprise they both looked at the unmasked figure who gave a small nod. Little did he know that small nod would change Naruto Uzumaki's life forever. With a bit of speed and grace New mask bushed two buttons and the hologram disappeared.

Down in the belly of the ship the hologram appeared giving the only lighting the room illuminating another figure in a mask that was covered in cuts and dirty looked at the readings before grabbing a jagged tool and beginning to work.

Naruto sat up quickly as the last few moments played in his head before he passed out. 'Who was that person?' He asked himself before looking at his surroundings/ he was in a hallway with pipes above him water was leaking giving the floor a few centimeters of water. Quickly standing up he dusted him self off before looking at the two choices he had. 'Forward or back?' He asked himself before a light growling noise assaulted his ears. Curiosity getting the best of him he began moving towards the noise.

For what seamed like an hour he walked the damp creepy hallway before reaching the end causing his eyes to close do to the extra light. When he opened his eyes he gasped in wonder at the huge room in front of him torches were mounted tot eh wall as well as a huge iron gate that sat in the end of the room with a pitch dark space behind it. Letting his inter boy get he best of him he began walking to the gate. Quickly grabbing a torch he reached the huge iron bars. Taking the torch with his little arms he put the fire between the bars. His eyes widened in fright as the fire illuminated a huge fox laying on the floor. Quickly dropping the fire Naruto quickly ran to a pillar hiding behind the thing after five minutes he quickly peered over noticing the fox did not move. Quickly inching to the gate again he quickly focused his hearing. He focused more as a loud rumbling filled his ears. 'Sounds like snoring?' He asked himself in confusion as he looked closely at the fox noticing the giant snot bubble coming from its nose. Naruto let out a sigh he whiped the sweat from his forehead causing the not bubble to pop as the fox opened his giant red eyes.

Quietly getting up he walked to the gate making sure to be quiet as possible. Getting his mouth inches from the boy on the other side he breathed air in to his lungs before letting out the loudest **"What the hell do you want?"** Anyone has ever heard, the noise it self blasted Naruto half way across the room before he sat up looking at the fox in fear.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in fear as he stared at the giant fox that stood at the other side of the gate.

"**Who am I? Who am I? I am the powerful the deadly the indestructible Kyuubi no kitsune!" **Kyuubi said in a proud tone puffing up his chest.

"Then why are you in a cage?" Naruto asked in a child like innocent to his voice causing the fox to fall on his face with a sweat drop on his head.

"**That's not important." **Kyuubi said in a embarrassed tone. **"What matters is I made a mistake attack Konoha and got sealed inside your body by that blond haired teme." **Kyuubi said mumbling out the last part but it was to late Naruto already heard him. "What how can you be sealed in me your supposed to be as big as the trees I am only a few feet tall?" Naruto asked clearly confused out of his mind. Kyuubi smacked his head with his paw.

"**It does not matter a seal can seal anything of any size in it. That's how jutsu work." **"What is jutsu?" Naruto asked causing the fox to fall over again. **"I keep on forgetting your only like four years old. Jutsu is what ninja use the more you know the more powerful you are like the Hokage who is the strongest in your village they know over a thousand jutsu." **Kyuubi explained. Naruto sat for a minute trying to imagine the old man as the strongest.

"**But that does not matter right now all you need to know is I am inside you I heal you and give you my charka. But what really matters is your current situation." **Kyuubi explained causing pictures of the masked man to appear again.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked causing Kyuubi to get into a serious tone. **"Right now the Yautja have taken you"**

"What is a Yaut…?" Naruto asked trying to sound the word out.

"**Yautja kit are a skilled race of super hunters they kill various creatures including humans for sport of the hunt they are very honor bound they wont attack defenseless people only armed worthy ones making me wonder why they would take you." **Kyuubi explained trying to thing for a minute.

Naruto sat confused for a minute before something came to his head. "How do you know so much about them?" Naruto asked causing Kyuubi to laugh.

"**Kit I am a thousand years old and the most powerful creature out there of course a few have tried to hunt me I am the ultimate pray and well when I eat someone I absorb their knowledge so I learned about their customs and their language from eating one of the three that attacked me." **Kyuubi explained causing Naruto to turn a little green. **"Now they don't speak the same language you do so you will have to learn it from me and fast. Time goes slower here then in the real world so ill teach you some now if I can but the rest ill lesson to them and translate it for you till you learn it fully." **Kyuubi quickly ran in the cage for a minute before getting comfortable. **"Now here is their alphabet." **

Naruto awoke with a jerk his head ringing a bit'Man that fox can speak I thought I thought he would never stop talking.' Naruto thought rubbing his temples a bit to ease the pressure. **"I heard that!"** Came a voice in his head giving him more of a head ach. Opening his eyes the first thing he noticed was the dark room he was in had very little light except some illuminating the table he was on. The next thing he noticed was his clothes were missing. Turning his head to the left he was met with a figure in a shiny mask staring at him only inches from his face. This caused a reaction most little kids would get as he jumped a mile falling of the table with a thump. "Oww" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his head before hearing the faint intake and outtake of breath. Looking over he noticed the figure was shaking a bit. Putting more thought into his hearing he could make out soft chuckles. "Hey that's not funny!" he yelled springing to his feet only to get picked up by the figure and placed back on the table. Quickly getting to work the figure set on examining him from all over poking and prodding every now and them. 'Must have never been taught of boundaries.' Naruto thought as the figure continued to poke his head in between his eyes. "Stop that!" he screamed out causing the figure to jump back suddenly earning a chuckling noise from the other side. It was then that Naruto noticed the other two in the room one he could not make out, but the other one he recognized as the one who killed the anbu member. The startled member gave a growl in annoyance as he finished his tests and placed them into the computer.

It was then after the data was placed in that the other figures walked in to the light. The one had a traditional armor on but the others the one that got his attention. He wore the armor that the other two figures wore. But his was more custom. Various bones and trinkets seemed to litter the uniform. He carried his helmet in his arms with a tee shape on the front of it. A cape was draped over his shoulders. His weapons looked more traditional then the others.

'Must be an important guy or something?' Naruto thought before he noticed the figures face that made him sweat a bit and look a bet frightened. Yellow is eyes with yellow skin covered his face. But what really freaked him out was the four mandibles by his face that seamed to move like teeth would. 'What the hell is wrong with his face?' Naruto screamed in his head causing the fox to look into the outside world through Naruto's eyes.

"**Oh that don't worry they all look like that most aliens don't look like humans." **Kyuubi explained causing Naruto to go a bit white. 'Aliens you mean from another planet like in the stories I heard kids talking about?' Naruto asked getting a nod from Kyuubi **"Earth is not the only planet around of course there is other planets and species some more advanced some less advanced the Yautja are very advanced with high tech weapons and skills they don't do Jutsu but they use stealth and close combat but are good at a distance as well." Kyuubi explained like a teacher would getting a weird look from the boy.**

Calming down a bit Naruto took a deep breath as the unmasked figure and the other came up to him. The unmasked stared speak or at least that's what Naruto guessed it was it only sounded like a bunch of grunting, growling, and crackling to him. **"Ill translate kit."**

"**Can you understand me?" **The figure asked getting a nodded. From the young boy.

"**Hello young ooman. I am the leader of this Yautja clan I am Wise Vine. This is Fast Burst and that is New Mask" **Wise Vine explained pointing to the figure next to him before pointing to the Yautja working on the computer. **"Fast Burst saved you from a dishonorable death and you have sparked are interest we see your potential to be a strong hunter you species life span is short in such we have injected some of our blood in to your this will double to triple your life span we guess when you reach the age of 21 you will stop aging for a few decades but we can not be sure. We will train you in our ways you will grow strong and achieve great honor. Fast Burst will train you but first you must lesson to our laws these laws are unbreakable taboo." **Wise Vine explained getting into a more serious tone. **"You cannot make dishonorable kills. Those who are sick have not weapons or carry young shale never be harmed. The second rule of not making your self known does not apply to you but killing of innocent members of our clan is forbidden. You must never let our technology fall into the hands of others for they will learn our secretes. The final rule if you find your self unable to continue and you know the tech will go into the wrong hands you must set of the explosive to destroy all evidence." **Wise Vine explained.

It was at that moment that another Yautja walked in this one had a cut up dirty looking mask. Quickly walking to the table he sat down a few pairs of fresh mesh clothes, a few cut out sections of red cloth and set of plate metal. The figure then walked back out the door. Walking over to the clothes Wise Vine picked up one set of mesh net and one piece of cloth that had a belt attached to it. Quickly he pointed to his own set before throwing them at Naruto who quickly and struggled to get into them. A few painful minutes of body parts going into the wrong holes and he was done.

'Hm does not give you much protection.' Naruto thought before Wise Vine walked up and threw the peace of plate metal over him giving him chest armor that weighed a good ten pounds. **"You begin you training tomorrow I suggest you get a good nights sleep." **Wise Vine explained before walking out of the room his cape swaying in the air. Naruto at their confused before the one know as fast Burst grabbed his arm dragging him out of the room and down the hall. Mumbling something he opened a door before pushing Naruto in closing door and walking away.

Naruto mumbled some words a little too dirty for his age before turning around to look at his bed room. It contained a toilet basically a box with a hole in it a bed that looked comfy enough a closet with surprisingly coat hangers for his closed and a window. Walking to the window and peering out he could only gasp at the wonders of space that the ship drove by. Different colors and shades he had never seen before made up various planets and stars. Mesmerized by the sighs he let out a whistle before he went to his bed laying down and falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Naruto awoke with a scream due to when he opened his eyes he was meet with a pair of yellow eyes and a opened mouth with four mandibles stretched opened letting out a growl. Naruto jumped from his bed falling before slamming into a wall getting a chuckle from the Yautja. Looking over he saw the mask identifying him a Fast Burst his teacher. "Ass." He mumbled as Fast Burst pointed at the discarded clothes in a pile before Naruto mumbled a few words about baka insect faced alien and changing into his clothes. The next seven years would go by in a flash for the boy as he fallowed his sensei out of the room.

Seven years summarized

First year

Naruto life had been way better then his time in Konoha. He had spent most of the first year learning hand to hand combat using the predator style that focused on speed stealth and powerful finishing punches. He was required to ware little bands of metal on his arms and legs till his training was complete these emitted a magnetic field that pulled on the metal causing him to require to use his strength to move. This was used to improve strength. As he grew the bands would grow more powerful.

Second year

Naruto let out a held breath as he sat holding his newest weapon in his wrist held his wrist blades. It was during this year that he mastered the Yautja speech. Down to an advanced level. His gravity bands kept increasing at a steady pace and with the Kyuubi's healing he gained muscle mass. It was the name Kyuubi that brought the talk he had with him halfway through the year.

Flashback

Naruto stood in front of the giant cage in his mindscape. The foxes red eeys baring down on him. **"Its time Kit you have a high supply of chakra and I want you to use it. I will teach you using the knowledge I gain from eating various ninja from different villages. I will teach you how to use charka and ninja skills it will give you an edge over the other Yautja as well as help you in the long run." **

"Why are you being so nice to me you supposed to be a big bad fox?" Naruto asked as he recalled the multiple lessons with language skills and healing the fox gave him. This cause the fox to let out a booming laugh. **"I get grumpy like most people but if I am stuck in you I will not have a weak container. I am the strongest Biju and I will make sure my container is stronger then any of the other container." **Kyuubi bombed out before ejecting Naruto from his own mind.

End flash back

It was then that he started learning ninja skills. He started will charka control mastering tree walking. He let out a chuckle at the expression on the face of Fast Burst when he walked into his room on the ceiling.

Year Three

Naruto had mastered Water walking during this year as well as learned the **Transformation,** **Clone**, and **Substitution** techniques. The last came in handy a lot when his teacher got pissed at him substituting him self with another like New Mask to take the beating always helped. He had learned the body structures of many species from Fast Burst learning the best spots to attack insure to cause the most damage. It was also that Naruto made his first hunt. It was nothing big a small animal on a distance planet that had scorpion tail on it that could attack a person from twenty feet away. Using his new comb spear he made a quick throw taking the creature out in one shot seconds before it could sting him. Water walking game of good use seeing as how it eliminated the main weaken of the stealth field that being water. Walking on water allowed him to stalk pray without losing his stealth field.

Year Four.

Naruto had gotten his medical kit learning the uses of it as well as his left hand mini computer. He had gotten his smart disk one squeeze and threw it and it would find the enemy. It had its uses but Naruto also carried with him both the smart disk and the down graded version that had multiple blades and required accuracy. He had learned of his elemental affiny finding it to be wind. It was also then that he was taught the **Shadow Clone**, **Hidden Mist**, and had minimal mastery of his wind charka being able to spit a leaf in two.

Year Five

Naruto had the clans weapons master make him up some special shuriken and kunai. Using knowledge given to him the fox he gave the beat up predator the blue prints. Using their special he was able to make the Kunai and Shuriken more sharp and light weight allowing for them to be thrown faster. His mastery of these two weapons came fast as they were so simple.

He had added more Wind charka mastery enabling him to keep himself cool by putting a small layer of wind charka around him allowing him to block some of the heat.

Naruto had added the **Great Breakthrough** jutsu and the **Grand Fireball **to his list.

Year Six

A figure stood in between the two huge wall of a canyon. His spiky blond hair stood from behind his mask. He did not move even as a figure stalked him. Using high speeds this black colored lizard rapped the boy up in a tail before drawing him to face him. A closer view of the lizard and you could make out that he had no eyes. His lips flickered as he opened his mouth before a huge tongue shot out of his mouth. With a quick view of his mouth you could tell this creature was different. His Tongue contained another mouth. The second mouth shot out striking the Yautja right in between the eyes causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke. The creature let out a roar in anger as it turned around only to be met by a spear entering its chest. It roared in agony as two wrist blades cut its head off.

The blond haired figure quickly bent over before removing his mask to reveal a pair of blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. Quickly getting to work he broke off one of the fingers of the creature before drawing a tee on the front of his mask. Quickly bringing it up to his forehead he paused before creating a tee shape on his left upper arm. He grunted in pain as the acid like blood burned the tee into his arm. He let out a sigh before putting his mask back on and walking to the head of the creature. Taking out a vial of yellow liquid he quickly poured it over the head of the beast before the skin began to dissolve leaving only the skull that he picked up before running back to the ship that awaited him. Quickly stopping he turned his head as his mask vision turned green illuminating another creature attached to the wall. The creature lunged as three red dots locked on him before it was shot back with a huge hole in its chest. Naruto's Plasma Caster quickly reset back to the default spot before he continued to walk. Quickly walking into the ship he presented the skull getting a nod in approval from Wise Vine and Fast Burst.

It was during this year that he was given his mask, Plasma Caster, net launcher, whip and was sent on his blooding test. The test was simple kill a Xenomoph, easier said then don't they creatures had acid for blood a spear like tail as well as a mouth that could piece just about anything. They were considered the ultimate pray. Naruto spent a week stalking his pray learning from it before using a **Shadow Clone** to distract it.

His mask was great it a thermal vision as well as half a dozen other ones like all standard masks but it was also equipped with a program that slowed down hand signals translating them and predicating what type of technique would be used. This allowed him to dodge attacks if he ever encountered a ninja. Naruto learned that different hand signs make different jutsu but most jutsu have an order like fire ending in the tiger. The program as designed to record new combos as well as the techniques name so the more he fought the more chance o dodging he got. Say a ninja used a different skill then one already programmed next time it was used it would allow Naruto to dodge better as after the first few signs the name. (Sort of like the Sharingan but only helps him dodged and predict attacks.) So far the list of memorized jutsu was one the size of his currently library of jutsu. He had also learned the **Shadow Shuriken** and the **Water Prison** Jutsu.

Year Seven

It was here that Naruto finished mastering his whip. He also added the **Earth style: Inter Decapitation skill **andas well as adding chakra to increase speed. He sighed as he was told by Wise Vine that he would return to Earth he was said that he would need a mate. He then received a container of green blood to inject his mate with to increase her life span closer to his. (Take that Orochimaru) Mumbling he walked away from the window as Earth came into view. Walking over to the meeting room he was greeted by New Mask, Wise Vine, and Fast Burst.

"_Good You're here Blond Fox._" Wise Vine spoke using Naruto's clan name. He quickly pointed to hologram that showed the Leaf village as well as the surrounding area. _"We will drop you off a mile from the village. We expect great things from you take this." _He spoke in a commanding voice as he threw a red cape like his at the boy earning a gasp from the boy. _"That cape singles you as a high ranking clan member as well as it makes you look cool." _He mumbled earning a sigh from the others in the room.

Naruto turned to his Sensei that he had for the last seven years, he was one of he closest things to family he had even if Fast Burst was a Yautja of few words. _"Good Job." _He mumbled as Naruto ran up to him giving him a hug. New mask just gave a grunt before Naruto walked to the hanger bay leaving behind his home for the last seven years. Looking at his pod he noted that all his clothes and extra weapons were stored inside was well as his main trophies. Mainly the Xenomorph skull and finger. Quickly sitting inside he closed the door as the pod was shot out of the ship launching towards his old hell hole.

Authors Notes:

A little bigger then the last chapter lol.

Remember to review the more the better I accept both logged and anonymous reviews though logged is better.

A few questions I want to answer before they come up.

Ooman is Yautja for human

No his mask cant copy jutsu it memories the hand signs and name so then when a ninja tries to do it again the mask can flash lets say Water dragon so Naruto can dodge the skill. I figure if Yautja can make space ships and plasma weapons then they can make a mask that memorizes hand signs.

If you are saying I made Naruto too powerful then forget you because this chapter was seven years of nonstop training. I was not going to make three chapters on training it be too boring so I summed it up. Most of the story ahs to do with earth not in space.

If you don't know Xenomoph is the alien.

Fast burst new mask wise vine I came up with in five minutes lol I figured their leader would need to be wise.

The predator whip is first shown in avpR even though I never saw the movie.

The extra life thing I thought of from the predator concrete jungle game how they stayed alive by drinking their blood. So their blood can increase your life line.

For Kyuubi I thought of the whole eat some one gain their memories cause if the Kyuubi can make the Sharingan then he can do that it only makes sense.

Naruto is now 11 years old.

I got two other stories I am working on so updates will come as I can im a very busy person. Also if you check out my other stories A friend in Need (Naruto Hinata).

the A new Naruto v2 (Naruto Tenten) is a story abandoned that I continued so all thing as from chapter 16 and under was the original author so no flames about me saying something in chapter 3 and doing what I said I would not do later. It get a bit annoying when people tell me I said Naruto would not learn rasengan in chapter 7 but I make him later on I just have some different ideas and I forgot to take out the authors notes from the early chapters. Ok ranting over with lol.

Till next chapter see ya


	3. Return

"" Speach

'' Thinking

"" **Kyuubi**

"" _Yautja_

Epic battle in the beginning of this chapter

Chapter 3

Sarutobi sighed from his spot in his office it was the anniversary of Naruto being abducted by a strange shinobi and to make it worst he was in the biggest battle of all time way bigger then the third shinobi war it was the Third Hokage vs. the dreaded paper work. Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the two piles of paper work taller then him with an anger mark on his forehead. 'You never seam to get smaller.' He thought as the paper work seamed to magically gain an inch of height. 'Quit mocking me!' He screamed as he took out his rubber stamp and dove at the pile slamming left and right using his Hokage level speed. A few minutes later the dust settled as he looked only five papers remained to be filled out. He let out a cheer that was interrupted by two Chunnins heading in with two piles of paper work the same size as the one ones he just did. With tears in his eyes he slammed his head into the desk before praying. 'If there is a god out there please I need a solution to this ill help train anyone, pay them what ever if you just send me someone who can sole this problem.' He prayed out as he looked at the door as it opened only to see the two chuunin again carrying two more piles of work. Screaming out he started doing hand signs at high speed ending with the tiger as he took a deep breath. 

Sensing the danger the two Chunin dived on to the old Hokage causing the fire stream to fly out the window. "Hokage-sama you cant do that!" The first Chunnin screamed out as they held on to the struggling Hokage with all their strength. "Yes you just need a few moments to rest why don't you go take a walk around the village." The second one explained as the Hokage started to calm down. "Yes your right I just need a little breath brake." He mumbled out as he stood up and walked out of his office. 'I don't get it none of the other Hokage had any paper work at all they got it done and had the rest of the day to relax.' He mumbled as he wished he could find the source of the paper work and destroy it.

Deep in rice country in a hidden location Orochimaru was sitting in his throne as Kabuto walked over to him. "Orochimaru-sama what is on the agenda for today?" He asked causing the Snake sannin to grin. "Order all of our shinobi to cause havoc and create more paper work for Sarutobi-sensei." He ordered Causing Kabuto to bow and walk out of the door. Outside the door Kabuto let out a sigh. 'For the last 11 years all he has done is make the sound shinobi cause havoc and create more paper work for the third what is the point in that?' he asked himself as he walked down the hall way. Inside the room again Orochimaru let out a deep sadistic laugh "I always get my revenge Sensei!" He yelled out.

Saritobi sighed as he let out a small wave to the villagers that he walked by as he made his way to the gate. Quickly walking up the wall he jumped into the out side village trees as he snuck to an area out side the village where he could be alone. Finally reaching his spot he laid down in the grass and watched the clouds. 'As the Nara boy would say troublesome.' She thought as he picked out various shapes. 'There is a rabbit, and hunk of metal head straight to me.' He thought in peace before his eyes snaked open in realization as he jumped out off the way just before the big metal object slammed into the ground a few feet from him. 

Taking an offensive stance the Hokage trained his eyes as the door to the pod shaped container opened and a hand reached out of the smoke grabbing the corner of the door frame for support. The Hokage's eyes raised in surprise as a figure in a metal mask with Mesh clothing a cape and various tools on his body walked out of the pod letting out a grunt before cracking his neck and looking over at the Hokage. 

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw one of the only people who treated him kindly in his time at the hell hole known as Konoha. Still wearing the tradition white and red robes of the Fire shadow it could not be mistaken. Quickly reaching for his mask he removed the two air tubes before grabbing the mask and pulling on it.

Sarutobi's eyes widened and his face became angry as he recognized the masked figure as one of the people who took Naruto all those years ago. Quickly changing his stance to a more deadly style he prepared to attack as the figure pulled off his mask causing the Hokage heart to skip a beat as the angry scowl turned to a surprised face. As he looked at a blond haired boy with uncontrollable spiky hair, and bright bleu eyes with three whisker marks on each cheek. 'It can't be.' He thought as he figure looked directly at him before pulling a fox like grin and waving. "Hey jiji (Old man)!" He yelled out causing the Third's eyes to water. "Naruto" He stammered out as the figure walked up to him before nodding causing the Hokage to grab the boy into a hug. "I thought we lost you." "You don't know how miserable I and the ramen chef have been. It has been so different with out you to cheer this old man up." (No he is not gay just very bored)

Naruto let out a gasp as he felt the air being crushed out of his body. "I missed you too Jiji." He gasped out as his face started to turn blue. 

Sarutobi opened his eyes to see a blue faced Naruto. Letting out an embarrassed chuckle he released the boy causing the color to return to said boy's face. "Sorry got a little ahead of my self there. But what happened to you where did you go?" he asked as Naruto quickly re attached his mask before making a cross hand sign the old man knew well. Four clones popped in to insistence before walking into the pod and returning carrying a verity of items. The third could make out a weird skull a few sets of cloths extra weapons and some extra building supplies. They clones quickly click a button on their wrist causing them to disappear the only sign of them is the shimmer of light that reflected off of them. "Ill tell you everything once we get to the village." Naruto explained as he flipped a switch into the pod causing it to disappear like the others as well as bore into the ground. Making it invisible from the outside world.

The tripe back to konoha was a weird one for the third Hokage. He was being fallowed by five cloaked figures at fast pace. He knew these people were just Naruto and his clones but it still amazed him how he made no noise as he ran and how well his stealth skills were. 'It amazing anything below a jounin would have no chance in detecting him hell most anbu and jounin could not sense him either.' Sarutobi thought as they reached the gates and ran thought them to the direction of the Hokage tower.

Sarutobi sat in his chair his jaw still on the floor at the story he was told. "so let me get this straight. You were saved by a advanced alien race that adopted you increased your life span trained you in their arts. You also met the Kyuubi and have been trained in the ninja arts by him. Not only that but you have come back to find a girl to marry and start your own family. You have extreme advanced skills in tracking stealth weapons in Taijutsu. You have a jutsu library bigger then kids your age and you have technology that basically is rivaled by nothing of ours." Sarutobi summed up getting a nod from the blond. "Wow that's a lot to take in." Sarutobi mumbled as he rubbed his eyes causing his elbow to hit the paper work causing it to fall over. "God damn paper work I hate you!" He screamed as he tried to destroy the paper only to find himself pinned to a fall with a spear going into his robe. Calming him self down he gave the spear back to Naruto who made it retract before he walked over to the Hokage. "You ok?" He asked patting the old man on the back. Sarutobi took in two deep breaths before he calmed down. "Sorry about that its just paperwork drives me nuts and there is no way to do it faster." He mumbled up getting a chuckle from the blond. 

"What about shadow clones?" He asked causing the old man to fall over face first. 

The old man began to cry as he leapt up giving the boy a powerful hug before making three clones and ordering them to attack the paper work. "You are the savior I prayed and you came to me ill make it up to you ill train you before the genin exams. You have three months before them. Most kids your age are a year below but I think you are ready to graduate a year a head of time." The old man cried out as he hugged the boy some more before telling the secretary he was going out. Quickly grabbing the boy he yanked him out of the window causing the four shadow clones to fallow still cloaked.

Naruto gasped out from behind his mask as they arrived at a huge house. The house had at least ten bed rooms and was two stories high. On the front of the house was a picture of a monkey. Sarutobi cleared his throat as they walked to the front door. "This is my house you will stay here till the genin exams and then ill get you an apartment." He explained as they reached the door and opened it up The third poked his head in before opening it all the way.

"Ill defeat you today old man!" Came a scream from in front of them as a boy came running down the hall way before throwing the wooden shuriken at the Hokage only to have it cut in half before it reached them by Naruto's wrist blades. The boy skidded to a halt. "They what is your problem!" the boy screamed looking up at the one who stopped his attack only to scream in fright at the masked figure and run down the hall.

Naruto and Sarutobi stood there in silence for what seamed like a hour both with sweat drops on their heads only to be taken out of their trance by the appearance of a man with a beard and cigarette in his mouth with the standard jonin uniform on his chest. "Hey Jiji what you doing?" He asked causing the two to snap out of it and turn to it. Taking notice of the kid in the weird mask he gave the two a weird look before saying "I don't want to know" And walking into the house. Quickly regaining him self the third ushered Naruto into the house. "Sorry about that the munchkin is my grandson and the chain smoker is my son." He explained as they made it to the second floor to a room complete with bed bathroom dresser. "This will be your room feel free to explore the house but id advise you don't do it with the mask on this is a ninja family after all and freighting them might cause you to lose a few limbs." He explained getting a nod from Naruto who removed to mask setting it on the night stand by the bed as the Shadow clones walked in putting the various tools away. Sarutobi did a two time glance when one of the clones out the skull on the wall before taking out a black finger and placing it right next to it. "Xenomorph." Naruto mumbled answering the old mans question before he asked it. Quickly reaching up he grabbed the plasma caster before removing it, his med kit, and net gun. Quickly picking up the items he took them over to the wall and mounted them next to the skull. Quickly grabbing his mask he attached it to his belt allowing it to hang on his waist as Sarutobi gave him the rest of the tour. 

Naruto was amazed at the house it had multiple bed rooms ad bath rooms a library filled with jutsu scroll made by the third himself. (He was not the man who mastered every non bloodline jutsu in the village for nothing.) The training ground was giant filled with various tools and obstacles. He had met Asuma again finding out that he was the only wind charka user in the village. Upon hearing that the boy had wind charka he agreed to help the boy when needed with the manipulation exercises. Twice in the tour Naruto sensed the young boy Konohamaru fallowing him addressing him as no threat he just ignored him. After finishing the training the third announced his training to begin tomorrow allowing the boy to go up stares and fall asleep.

The wind blew silently as two figures stood facing each other. One was dressed in white robes with red lettering and flames on the trim with a hat to match. The other stood in a mesh suit with a mask coving his face. The one in the white was Sarutobi the Third Hokage of Konoha and the masked figure was Naruto Uzumaki. "Ok Naruto I want you and me to have a spar t see where you are at." The old man yelled from across the yard as he whipped of his robe revealing battle attire. Naruto in turn looking with his mask calmly stood in the tai jutsu stance the Yautja use. Silence filled the area as a leaf slowly fell from the tree both fighters stood perfectly still before the leaf hit the ground and all hell broke loose. 

Naruto and the old man ran at each other both meeting at the middle. Naruto quickly through a punch that was caught an inch from the old mans gut. Quickly falling so his open palm hit the ground he used that leverage to send a sweep kick at the olds man head that was caught the old man was sweating as the metal pikes of the boy boots were centimeters from his head. Quickly breaking apart the two jumped away giving them self some distance as the old man began some hand signs. 

Naruto stared at the old man as the mask began memorizing the hand sequence Naruto smiled as his masked blinked twice on his in mask computer. "**Fire** **style: Dragon bullet**!" The old man yelled out as he took in a huge breath before blowing out a dragon shaped blast of fire. Naruto smiled as the blast hit him head on causing the old man to flinch. Smoke filled the whole field before the dust cleared revealing a burning log. '**Substitution!**' The old man thought as he quickly brought himself on his guard dodging a punch t his head. Naruto jumped away when his strike was dodge as he started a sequence of four hand signs the old man recognized as he too began five hand signs. Time seamed to stop as both finished the hand signs before Sarutobi spat out a stream of mud that formed a huge wall and Naruto clapped his hands together causing a huge gust of wind to form destroying everything in a straight path as the attacks were called out. "**Great Breakthrough**" "**Earth Style Mud Wall**" 

Both techniques connected causing the two to cancel each other out. Smoked filled the arena as the wall began to crumbled Cashing to the floor in big chunks causing the Third to jump out of the way barley avoiding the a chunk of earth twice the size of himself. Quickly grabbing a kunai he was barley able to block the wrist blades of Naruto's gauntlet. Quivering a bit he began to sweat at the strength of the boy. His amazement quickly turned to dread as he saw the faint glow of charka envelope the blade before the blades sliced through the kunai like a knife through butter. 'Wind charka.' Was Sarutobi last thought as the blades quickly sliced through the old man before a sliced log took his place. 

Sarutobi quickly appeared to the side of Naruto kicking him in the gut sending the boy flying. Naruto hit the floor with a thud as he quickly got up rubbing his stomach. He slowly narrowed his eyes at the smirking old man as he pulled out one of his Shuriken before throwing the projectile at the man and starting his own set of hand signs. "**Shadow Shuriken!**" roared out as the Shuriken multiplied in to hundreds causing the old man to jump into his own pond. Quickly applying charka to his feet he regained his balance as he tried to find the boy only to see empty. Quickly mumbling a few words the jumped as a hand came out of the water. Sarutobi let out a smile 'He is good for his age hell he is good for most chunnin.' Sarutobi thought not noticing the second blond behind him as it finished a set of hand signs. "**Water style Water Prison**!" The blond shouted causing the old man's eyes to widen as he was enveloped into a sphere of water. 

Naruto let out a grin as he removed his mask walking towards his shadow clone and the Third Hokage inside it. "Don't underestimate me old man." He laughed to as he looked at the pout on the old mans face for falling for such a simple trick. "Just let me out please?" Sarutobi begged as Naruto clone with drew his hand from the orb causing it to disperse. 

Quickly spitting out the water in his mouth the third quickly stood to his feet before throwing off his rob revealing shinobi battle armor. "Well I got to say I am impressed you defiantly will be the strongest in this years graduation class. But there is a lot of a difference between graduation class level and kage level. So you work will be hard and challenging but worth it in the end. Now your training will be as fallows." Sarutobi explained as he handed the boy a piece of paper.

5:00 am laps around Konoha's walls with weight.

7:00 am Push ups, sit ups, upper body.

8:00 am one hour break

9:00 am tai jutsu lessons

11:00 am chakra control.

12:00 pm Lunch 

1:00 pm charka control

2:00 pm Genjutsu pratice

3:00 pm introduction level seals

4:00 pm wind charka (With Asuma) 

6:00 pm dinner

7:00 pm mediation

8:00 pm ninjutsu lessons

Naruto started to sweat as he looked at the list. 'He is a bigger slave driver then the Yautja.' 

"Now I know the fox has taught you all your ninja skills so far. And I know he has eaten quiet a few ninja so. At night I want him to teach you history." Sarutobi explained as he ushered Naruto in for the night.

Else were on asteroid 101101101

Strong fist sighed to himself as he looked over at the body of the Xenomorph. The skull was shattered as well as the rest of its body from the chunk of rock that hit it. It would make a terrible trophy. Taking in a deep breath he quickly removed his mask as he started to mark his mask with the acid blood. Hearing a slight scratching noise he quickly engaged his blades allowing him to quickly cut the face hugger into only to roar in surprise as twenty more came out all jumping out on him. He let out one last word as his world went black.

Two hours later. 

Strong fist rubbed his head as he opened his eyes quickly looking at the dead face hugger next to him and the twenty others walking around his body. Suppressing the urge to grunt in pain as he felt as if his chest was being ripped open he hastily reached for his computer before arming the bomb. Pressing the last button the mighty Yautja died as the baby Xenomoph jumped out of his chest. Quickly hearing the warning sound from the bomb the alien quickly ran off as ten seconds later the bomb detonating destroying the asteroid in the process. Huge chunks of rock hurtled through space as space seemed colder then normal.

The sun seamed to become Naruto's newest enemy quickly. In space you never had to worry about powerful sun light piercing through the metal interior of the Yautja main clan ship in the morning. But now that he was back on earth he was greeted by a powerful blast of sun light in his eyes causing him to jump out of bed into an attack stance. Finding no threat level he quickly walked over to the window closing the blinds stopping a part of the light from entering. Letting out a mumble he quickly slipped on a pair of shinobi shorts as well as his mesh suit and body armor. He let out a little curse at the black and red shorts the old man made him use. 'Who cares if people get offended if I walk around in only a loin cloth.' He mumbled as he attached his mask to his belt and put on his kunai holster and gauntlets before walking out of his room.

Letting out a grunt he quickly stared his morning exercises as he began his morning work out. Quickly grabbing the leg and arm weights given to him by the third he attached them adding to the already heavy weight of the body armor and training bands. Sagging a bit due to the extra weight he quickly did a few stretches before applying charka to his feet and running up the wall that surrounds the hidden village. Once at the stop he quickly stopped the flow before starting his laps.

Sarutobi sighed as he sat in his chair in his office looking at the pile of scrolls in front of him. To his left stood two shadow clones working on all the paper work giving him a dirty look. 'I wonder what would be good to start Naruto with?' He thought to himself as a light bulb flashed in above his head. Quickly grabbing a plastic tub he quickly wrote the words finished on it before running into his scroll library. Quickly grabbing the **shadow clone, water prison, hidden mist, inter decapitation, great breakthrough shadow shuriken and grand fireball** he threw them into the tub. 'Makes things a bit easier.' Quickly fishing through the sections of the library in his office he quickly grabbed a gen two nin and one tai jutsu scroll before locking the door and leaving the clones to work. 

Naruto quickly sat up from his hour long break as he rubbed his arms still a bit sore from the constant push ups. 'I wonder were the old man is?' He thought to him self as at the moment the Third appeared in a puff of smoke. "Sorry I am late I got lost on the road of life?" He mumbled out causing the blond to fall on his head. "But any way I did some thinking on what I am going to teach you so to start on Tai jutsu I want you to master the **goken** style (Iron fist) I am not the best with that style as I don't use it but is uses powerful kicks and punches to break your opponents bones ill teach you all can and maybe later we will se about getting you some lessons with the master f that style." The third explained as a picture of some extremely white teeth came into his head blinding him for a minute. Letting out a shiver in fear he quickly before pulling out the scroll on **Goken** and showing the boy the first few katas. Sighing as he watched to boy get into position for the first attempt at the kata he quickly placed the two other scrolls down one with the words **hell viewing technique** the other **earth style quick sand**. Smiling to himself he watched the boy mess up stop himself and then correct himself with out even help. 'You will make a fine ninja one day Naruto.' He thought as he stared off at the face of the forth. 'You would be proud Minto.' 

Author notes:

K I noticed a few questions in my later reviews from chapter two ill answer them now.

Why only 7 jutsu in seven year? I did not want Naruto to seem too power and he has not learned of the shadow clones training ability yet. As well most of his time was spent training in the ways of the Yautja they can be more sadistic then Anko with training, because of this he had limited time to train in ninja arts. Also it's kind of hard for a giant fox to explain jutsu as well as hand signs. (In my story Kyuubi can't shape shift into a human.). the foxes greatest weakness is revealed no opposable thumbs. :P 

Any way the academy students spend like five years training to just learn the three basic jutsu. In that time Naruto learned five jutsu a taijutsu style and a lot of weapon skills. Now that's he is back in the world of ninja he can learn faster and more jutsu since he has a jutsu archive(Kyubi) as well as the professor and Konoha elite to ask for help when he gets stuck. 

Naruto is 12 not 11 in the beginning of the manga? 

Ik naruto failed the exam three times that meant he was in a higher grade then sasuke and friends but failed and was held back.. But he will still know of the rookies.

Friends with Sasuke? Eh I don't like the emo bastard so maybe a rival type relation ship like he had in the original Naruto but flipped with Naruto being stronger than Sasuke jealous. Maybe if he had returned sooner but the killing happened so Sasuke is a drama queen.

Nauto's own fan girls? Hehe of course (ero-sennin eyes) 

Why no Dojutsu if kyuubi made the sharingan? Cause that would make Naruto way to strong and besides the Yautja mask predicts jutsu and Naruto has a archive of jutsu bigger then any Sharingan user (Kyuubi) so the mask protects him from genjutsu and predicts jutsu and the fox can teach him any jutsu. 

Incase you want to know why genjutsu don't effect him? Well the mask causes Naruto to not make direct eye contact and his sense of smell is changed a bit due to the mask.

Itachi was anbu at age 13? Ya but Itachi was genin at like 7 Naruto just got back don't worry he will gain strength and ranking fast.

Its Yau-ja? Ehh Yautja sounds better besides I went by wikipedia name for them. 


End file.
